1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air-blow working machine to discharge airflow, for example, a blower.
2. Description of Background Art
A portable air-blow working machine which is for blowing away target objects like fallen leaves or twigs for cleaning comprises a fan accommodated in a fan casing and an engine for rotating the fan. It is constructed so that an airflow generated by the rotating fan is discharged through a blower tube connected to an outlet of the fan casing. For example, the patent document 1 (JP, 2009-091719, A) discloses such a portable blower as one type of an air-blow working machine.